


Wednesday's rain

by asutoura



Category: Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Other, trans headcanons, very particular headcanon for these two dsjkdfkjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asutoura/pseuds/asutoura
Summary: I know why you didn't tell me.But still, let's meet again one day.It won't be here.I'll see you then.Thank you for the dreams.





	Wednesday's rain

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever wanted to cry? now you can!

What comes after rain?

Not in the literal sense, of course, though that’s a debatable topic itself. Some will say rainbows, but that’s just not true. Some rain turns to snow, some to sleet, some simply to clouds.

I guess, what I mean is— since it’s storming for me, is there a future?

I only stop to ask myself this now, because of then.

A picturesque summer day— not too hot, not too cold. I remember how my hands felt— little bit too warm. ‘Cuz they were holding yours.

“Hey, it’s beautiful out, isn’t it ‘Yn?” You smiled at me, that plush still in your arms.

Our usual spot in front of the docks, of course. The first meeting we could never forget.

“Yeah, it is.” A soft giggle escaping my lips. I never wanted these days to end.

But they had to, didn’t they? All good things…

It’s funny, really— we’d known each other the longest time. Like brother and sister, bonded over a name. We took each other’s— a pinky promise, we’d become each other.

So small, the assumptions were only ever made by adults. There was a semi-sweet solidarity. Knowing.

The summer, of course, was ending soon this time. Small no longer— We’d never see each other again, we thought, I’d be in Fiore after all.

But maybe…

That summer day was warm and cozy — the two of us spending hours together. Strawberry cheesecake ice cream, your favorite— cake batter, mine. We took each other’s. A promise, again.

That world we lived in could be kind, we thought, venturing to the library. Maybe we’d find something fun to do on our last day.

“Hey Kellyn,” You said, your name once — mine now, “Do ya think we’ll meet again?”

The way the gentle breeze blew your hair— I couldn’t see you cry. Naively, a beam. “Of course! We’re best friends aren’t we?”

You hugged me, and I didn’t know that it hurt.

I hugged back.

We played around by the water plenty in our days— parental supervision to the wind, we’d even get ourselves in trouble.

The saltiness was familiar, huh?

“When you achieve your dream, you better come and see me, ‘en!”

“Of course I will! You too, okay?”

A distant, somehow knowing gaze. A voice filled with sadness— “Yeah… Yeah.”

I didn’t understand, but smiled.

“We’re best friends, so we’ll definitely find each other.”

“We’re best friends… yeah.”

A melancholy, beautiful summer day.

I wonder, if I had known, would the outcome be different?

Your hands swung back and forth, singing along to a song we listened to together.

You went along, like things were fine, dancing on the side of the pier, twirls and all.

You went along, smile etched onto your face as the wind blew your hair effortlessly.

I wonder what you’d think of me now.

I woke up in the middle of that night. We had a tendency to wake at the same time — so rather than my parents, I went to find you.

I found you, in your favorite spot. A little patch of flowers, in the back of your place. Out in the rain.

You laid there, heart still beating, awake but peaceful, until you saw me.

“What are you doing here, ‘Yn?”

“I came to see you ‘cuz I couldn’t sleep.”

“Oh…” You patted the ground next to you. “I just didn’t expect to see you  _ now _ , is all.”

I sat down in that spot, looking at you with a smile and humming.

You knew it was coming, though.

“You’re taking off in a few hours, right?”

I nodded, curling up to my legs. “There are no coordinators in Fiore.”

You laughed, an innocent laugh. It was embarrassing.

“Don’t laugh at me!” I pouted.

“I’m not— it’s just, interesting you focus on that. Maybe when you’re there, you’ll find a new dream. The Rangers in Fiore are kinda cool.”

“Yeah, I guess… I dunno of any famous rangers though.”

“Maybe you’ll meet one!” You were trying to cheer me up, and it worked.

“Yeah, that’d be really cool! Maybe I’ll  _ be  _ one!” Beaming.

You coughed.

“You okay?” I asked. I knew about your condition. I didn’t know your state.

“Yeah…” You trailed off, offering a hand. “Hey ‘Yn, can I tell ya somethin’?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“You’re my best friend, ‘Yn. I know you promised to see me again, but will you bring sunflowers when you do?”

“Sure, I know they’re your favorite, but…”

“But?” You smiled, asking even though you already knew.

“Why flowers?”

“You’ll understand then!” You smiled, shutting your eyes. “Now go home! Get some rest.”

I did as you demanded, smiling innocently.

I went to Fiore the next day. My little sister was born there— Her name’s Kalimeris, like the flower.

I didn’t become a Ranger there, but I dreamt of it there. I became a Ranger in Almia. Famous, too.

I followed my dream, and I achieved it.

I do understand now.

Today, it’s raining.

I don’t wake up at a consistent time anymore. 

I brought you sunflowers.

You don’t wake up at all.

I understand.

It was our last day together, you and I. I took that name of yours. I made it famous.

You took that name of mine to rest for eternity, instead.

Goodnight, Kate.

Does it rain where you are?

If so, what comes after rain?

I know what comes after rain here. It’s never immediate. Never right away, sometimes not all at once, but...

After rain, I think what comes is sunshine.


End file.
